


Fanart: Moonlight Legend

by YouMeandObsession (you_me_and_obsession)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Tsukihime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romance, Shingetsutan Tsukihime AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/YouMeandObsession
Summary: The Shingetsutan Tsukihime AU that no one asked for.James Barnes is the White Prince of the True Ancestors vampires, originated from "the nothingness", made in the Executioner of the Fallen in the 12th century. Tricked into drinking a Dead Apostle's blood, he's spent centuries chained and in a solitary slumber, awakening only to hunt down the Dead Apostles and atoning to the murders he committed, and seeking redemption that he never seems to find within. Until one day, when he meets Steve Rogers and recruits his help in defeating his arch enemy.Steve Rogers is a young man with The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception - the ability to see and cut through the Lines of Death, the ultimate lines that kill all things if severed. He meets the vampire Prince through most unconventional circumstances, but gradually finds himself falling in love with those crimson eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched this anime, GO. CHECK. IT. OUT. I promise it'll be worth your time.

 

Original characters:

Arcueid Brunestud and Tohno Shiki

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are <3333


End file.
